A Taste
by Evangel Tepes
Summary: Morrigan and Felicia yuri.


Where… Where am I? Darkness all around… it's cold… I'm alone, I think… wait… hands… around my waist… locking together… who-

"My darling Felicia…"

Wait… that voice… ah… something at my neck… nibbling… biting… drinking-

"Naaagh!!!" Felicia bolted upright in her one-person bed. She gasped for breath, realizing it was only a dream as she reached up to rub the left side of her neck- where she'd been bitten. As she got out of bed, her lavender-lilac silk nightgown flowed majestically to her knees, held onto her body by thin spaghetti strings on her shoulders and, if nothing else, her supple bosom. The orange light from the moon rained into her room, giving it a cold, lonely glow. She shivered, arms crossed with hand-like paws on her shoulders.

Felicia knew whose voice that was. She would've given all her blood to that girl just for one night with her. It made her hot and bothered just to say the name:

"Morrigan Aenslad."

She shivered again as she walked into the kitchen of her small house for a glass of cold milk. She drank it in one gulp and rubbed her eyes. It was only 1:00 in the morning…

The cat-girl's ear twitched. Something was in her room. She could hear something moving. As she crept up with claws extended, she saw that it was just a curtain blowing in the wind from an open window. She closed it slowly, just to be sure, but then the reality hit her:

That window wasn't open when she'd woke up. This, she knew for sure.

Before she could turn around, a hand came from behind and covered her mouth as another reached around and stopped on her left thigh. She tried to fight back but several black ropes whipped around her stomache, pinning her arms to her sides. She screamed against the hand… until a voice all-too-familiar purred into her ears.

"Don't fight me. I don't want to hurt my precious, darling kitty. Felicia…" she soothed. Felicia stopped fighting when the voice and words had registered in her head. The girl behind her began to sway her hips back and forth and removed her hand from Felicia's mouth.

Felicia lifted her nightgown up and arched into the other girl, half-moaning, half-mewoing, feeling their warm flesh rubbing back and forth.

"Mra… mrr… Morrigannnh…" she barely got out as a hand slid around to rub her cheek. The ropes loosened and let go of her. She licked a finger that came too close to her mouth. Morrigan's other hand rubbed Felicia's thigh as she licked her neck, then gave it a slight nibble.

"Mmm… pretty little Felicia…" Morrigan hummed. "May I get a taste of you, my darling?"

"Ah! Take it! You can have it all!" she mewled, feeling Morrigan's breath on the back of her neck. The succubus's hands moved slowly, massaging and warming the cat-girl.

"Why take it all? I don't need too much…" As the fangs pierced into the blue-haired girl's neck, Morrigan's fingers slipped between Felicia's legs and then inside her. At first, the bite felt only like a pin-prick, but a few moments after it began to feel ic. It wasn't that the pain hurt her, per se, but… She pulled the rest of her nightgown off, leaving Morrigan to play with a boob as she fingered the blue-haired girl.

Felicia arched further into the bat-girl, causing them both to fall on the bed, Morrigan on bottom. She wrapped her legs around the cat-girl and continued her work, no longer drinking.

"Show me paradise, Morrigan…" Felicia meowed. She was beginning to feel hotter than she'd ever been, even as the cold air blew from the windows over the two .

"Will you do the same for me?" she licked Felicia's cheek.

"Ah! Yes! Yes! I'll do anything for you a million times over! Hahhh!!!" Felicia felt as though her would break her like a toy. She moaned insanely as the quakes of passion consumed her, quivering in Morrigan's lap. The friction and touch summoned goosebumps on her arms as Morrigan's soft, cold hand rubbed Felicia's cheek.

"Now it's you turn to make me feel the pleasure, baby…" she purred. Felicia slowly turned in Morrigan's lap, an occasional shudder rocking her from her intense . As they began to kiss their breasts rubbed together. Felicia's tongue slowly traveled down Morrigan's body in light strokes. Morrigan breathed sharply as the cat-girl's face was between the bat-girl's legs.

"Ah… ah… hahhh…" Morrigan had little sense to talk as the cat-girl consumed her. "Only a cat-girl really knows how to use a tongue…"

Felicia moved back up in the same fashion she'd gone down and put herself back on Morrigan's lap, tongues clashing with ferocity outside their mouths. Felicia's white tail brushed between Morrigan's legs.

"Oh… unh… tail- me, cat-girl…" the batgirl moaned softly. A short moment later, the soft groan from a green-haired succubus in a cold, dim room became a somewhat louder moan forced out of a bat-girl by a cat-girl in a cold, dim room.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, me, baby!" Felicia's lover screamed. The cat-girl's s hung in Morrigan's face, and she used anything at hand to play with them. In return, Felicia clawed Morrigan's back lightly.

When she violently reached her limit, she hugged Felicia tight enough to kill her and spastically kicked out her legs, then clung to Felicia. The two toppled over onto their sides, the blue-haired girl stroking her fingers across the succubus's cheek.

"I love you…" she said, then burrowed her face into Morrigan's shoulder. Morrigan stroked the back of Felicia's head and looked off absently. The cat-girl had fallen asleep long before Morrigan said anything.

"I can't say about love," she said, "but there is something there for you, I think…"

The succubus closed her eyes and let her head snuggle into Felicia's neck.

A Taste… ~ END

Yes. Tail- . I'm not gonna say I invented it, but damn, it's a stroke of unknown genius on my part.

Felicia: !!!!

Me: Blow me, cat-girl.


End file.
